DIA DEL PADRE
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Porque esos valientes hombres que hacen todo por sus hijos merecen su día, pero siempre recuerden que padre no es solo el que engendra, tambien es el que cria, educa y da cariño.


**Holass!**

**Bueno en México como en algunos otros países hoy es ¡día del padre!**

**Por eso traigo este ONE-SHOT dedicado a esa persona que muchas veces se parte el lomo trabajando para darnos comida, casa, educación y demás, si esto es para los papás.**

**Especialmente para mi papá xD **

**¡ FELICIDADES PAPA!**

**DIA DEL PADRE**

Era una mañana soleada y tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, tan común desde hace ya varios años desde que la paz reinaba en las naciones ninjas, el equipo 7 se encontraba en la oficina del más joven de ellos, aparentemente esperando.

-Estas seguro que lo citaste, Naruto?-interrogo la mujer del equipo, actual directora del hospital y matriarca del clan Uchiha.

-Por supuesto-dattebayo!, nunca se me olvidaría algo así Sakura-chan- le respondió su mejor amigo y Hokage de dicha aldea.

-Pues no me sorprendería, usuratonkachi- menciono con arrogancia su mejor amigo y jefe de la nueva policía de Konoha.

-Oye! Teme! Qué te pasa?- reclamó el hokage –además actúan como si no conocieran a Kakashi-sensei-dattebayo-

-Es cierto- suspiro la mujer –siempre llega tarde-

-Kakashi nunca cambiara- se lamento Sasuke.

-Sorprendido debería de estar yo, que tu también vinieras teme es un milagro, o tal vez, el apocalipsis –dijo con sorna el rubio.

-Cállate dobe!-

-De seguro Sakura-chan te obligo jeje –menciono al azar Naruto, al recibir la característica mirada asesina de Sasuke, supo que había acertado, soltando una serie de escandalosas carcajadas.

-Yo no obligue a nadie! –aclaro la pelirrosa, no sin antes callar a su amigo con un fuerte coscorrón –Sasuke-kun vino porque sabía que era lo correcto, verdad? –mirando fijamente a su marido

-Hmp, claro-

-Si, como no-dattebayo –siguió molestando el ojiceleste.

Sasuke ya iba a cerrarle la boca a su amigo, pero son interrumpidos por la llegada de una cuarta persona a la torre hokage.

-YO! –saludó tranquilamente Kakashi sin importarle el retraso.

Sakura y Naruto estaban por reclamarle pero recordaron el motivo de la reunión, y guardaron su enfado.

-Que tal sensei! Me alegra que nos honre con su presencia –dijo con cierto sarcasmo el rubio, después de todo era un Uzumaki, no se podía quedar callado.

-Me perdí por el camino de la vida –se limito a responder –Y para que me citaste Naruto?...Una misión junto a Sasuke y Sakura?-

-No, para nada sensei –se apresuro a decir la pelirrosa, mientras tomaba la mano de su marido y lo jalaba, haciendo señas al hokage para quedar todos frente al Hatake.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¡FELICIDADES!- dijo alegre la mujer.

-¡FELICIDADES-DATTEBAYO!-

Mientras que el Uchiha solo asintió con la cabeza, su modo de felicitar pensó Kakashi, aunque estaba un poco desconcertado.

-Eh? Gracias chicos, pero mi cumpleaños es hasta septiembre-

-Lo sabemos sensei, pero hoy es el día del padre y bueno…tu eres…un padre para nosotros… "el papá del equipo 7" –explicó con emoción la pelirrosa.

-Cierto-dattebayo!, por eso FELICIDADES!-

-Hmp –asintió el Uchiha con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Kakashi estaba callado, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sin duda, estaba conmovido, "papá" se emocionó cuando lo llamaron así, era cierto que no tenía hijos propios pero esos 3 se ganaron su corazón, cada quien a su modo, claro está; Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran sus hijos, así es como los quería, y al verlos ahí parados frente a él, recordó a esos pequeños que se presentaron años atrás a él, ahora todo había cambiado, Sasuke y Sakura portaban la ropa característica de un jounin, ambos resaltando el símbolo del clan Uchiha en los costados de las mangas, él usando a la altura de su pecho del lado izquierdo la placa que lo identificaba como jefe de la policía y ella la suya de directora del hospital; y en medio de ellos, con la capa que su maestro usó años atrás estaba Naruto, con la sonrisa que Kakashi siempre recordará de su alumno más escandaloso, el Hokage de Konoha; ellos eran sus alumnos, sus hijos y sus más grandes orgullos.

Alzo su mirada cerrando su único ojo visible en señal de la gran sonrisa que escondía tras máscara.

-Muchas gracias pequeños –tal vez de pequeños ya no tenían nada, pero para él siempre serían sus pequeños.

Sakura lo abrazo emocionada, Naruto golpeo levemente su hombro y Sasuke lo miraba confidentemente.

Desayunaron los 4 como en los viejos tiempos, para el medio día volvieron a sus deberes como los adultos responsables que eran.

Al atardecer Naruto se escapó de su oficina para realizar dos importantes visitas, primeramente se detuvo en la academia ninja para felicitar a Iruka-sensei, ya que para él fue su primer figura paterna y por último se dirigió al lugar que él mismo había creado, atrás de los rostros de los Hokages, en un campo se hallaba un gran árbol y debajo de este se podían ver tres lapidas rodeadas de hermosas flores, en ellas se leía con una bella caligrafía: _Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze _y _Jiraiya._

El rubio se hinco frente al nombre del que fuera su maestro y padrino.

-Felicidades ero-sennin, tu también fuiste un padre para mí, me enseñaste mucho, nunca me cansaré de agradecerte, te extrañó mucho, me seguiré esforzando, Feliz día del padre!-dattebayo –dedicó sus palabras acompañadas de una reverencia para aquel hombre que le otorgó su nombre.

Después pasó a hincarse frente a la lapida del cuarto hokage, deslizó sus dedos encima del nombre de su padre con suma delicadeza, mientras sonreí con nostalgia y lagrimas se acumulaban en su celeste mirada.

-Muchas, Muchas felicidades papá! Y también Muchas Gracias!, por ti y por mamá estoy aquí portando esta capa con orgullo, ustedes me querían tanto como yo los quiero, los amo-dattebayo!-

-Naruto-kun-

El hokage volteo a atender al llamado encontrándose con la mirada perla de su esposa.

-Hinata-chan! Que haces aquí?- el rubio sorprendido se levantó y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano acercándose a sostener a su claramente embarazada mujer.

-Sabía que estaba aquí, además yo también quiero felicitar a Jiraiya-san y a Minato-san –respondió tranquilamente mientras se paraba frente a la tumba de ambos y ofrecía una reverencia –Feliz día del padre!

Naruto rodeo la cintura de su mujer posando una mano en el abultado vientre.

-Papá yo también voy a ser padre y te juro que veré por su futuro como tú lo hiciste por mí –dijo con orgullo el rubio –Ahora vámonos, tu y Mina-kun deben tener hambre -le dijo a su esposa mientras acariciaba el vientre.

Mientras ellos se marchaban 3 figuras blanquecinas hacían presencia bajo el árbol, mirando fijamente al joven matrimonio.

-Parece que hicimos un gran trabajo jeje –mencionó contento el hombre de largo cabello blanco.

-Fuiste un excelente padrino y padre sensei –le respondió la segunda silueta rubia.

-Los dos son excelentes padres-ttebane!-dijo la ultima silueta femenina mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a ambos hombres.

-Estás muy emocionada Kushina –preguntó Kushina.

-Claro, nuestro niño ya es todo un hombre!- menciono con orgullo la pelirroja.

-Un gran hombre- dijo Minato mientras tomaba a su mujer por la cintura y la acercaba a él, abrazándola correspondiendo ella el cariño.

Jiraiya se volteo para darle su espacio a la pareja.

-Feliz día del padre Mina-chan –felicitó Kushina mientras acercaba su rostro al de su marido.

-Gracias Kushina –acabando con la separación, uniendo sus labios en un romántico beso.

**Seee~ quise terminar con un MinaKushi jeje después de todo pertenezco al movimiento: ****Minato y Kushina, Irresistiblemente naranja, al cual invito a unirse n.n**

**Feliciten a sus papás o a las personas que vean como ellos, recuerden que un padre no solo es el que engendra sino el que cría, educa y nos da cariño. **

**Y ya saben cómo hacerle para dejarme sus opiniones, quejas y demás:**

**¡REVIEW!**

**LOS ESPERO xD**

**Nos vemos**

**Byebye n.n**


End file.
